1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved thermostatically operated valve construction and method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a valve construction having a valve seat and a movable valve member for opening and closing the valve seat and being operatively interconnected to a thermal power element carried by the valve construction.
For example, see the following three United States Patents and the following British Patent:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,119--Puster
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,910--Karppinen et al
(3) U.S. Pat. No. Re-14,424--Scoville
(4) British Pat. No. 8,986--Busbridge et al.
It appears that the valve member of the valve construction of item (1) above has a realtively narrow annular edge for closing against a solid valve seat.
It appears that the valve member of the valve construction of item (2) above has a relatively wide annular edge for closing against a valve seat that is covered with elastomeric material.
It appears that the valve member of the valve construction of item (3) above has a relatively wide area for closing against a valve seat that has annular elastomeric inserts disposed therein, the valve member closing not only against the elastomeric inserts, but also against the surrounding metallic surface of the valve seat.
It appears that the valve member of the valve construction of item (4) above has an annular knife-edge for engaging against a resilient insert carried by the valve seat and being wider than the annular knife-edge of the valve member whereby the annular knife-edge of the valve member closes against the annular flexible insert within the outer and inner peripheral edges thereof to close the valve seat.